Velvet Devoré
Velvet Devoré is a synthetic Human/Ghoul No-eye hybrid living in the 20th Ward. She was experimented on by Dr. Satoshi and given a kakuhou from Kana Itsuhara, leader of Aogiri Tree. Whom she later killed. Appearance Velvet has short brown hair and lilac eyes with grey scleras. She is quite tall. The surgery that made her a No-Eye turned both of her eye whites grey, in this process her eye that was covered by an eyepatch due to an unfortunate childhood accident was healed perfectly. Despite being quite shy, Velvet wore a variety of bright, colourful, clothing and enjoyed cosplay. Following her withdrawal from society once the effects of her surgery began to take effect, she has shown far less care in her wardrobe than previously, and her clothes became darker and included far more depressing colour on the few occasions she did leave her home. After returning from this sub-depression, she is noticeably more carefree and less anxious about clothing, preferring to wear messier, more comfortable clothing. Personality After her implanted Kakuhou spread throughout her body, she experienced various symptoms of the mostly unknown and theoretical 'JVK Bug.' This includes most prominently her rapid mental decline, leading to an inconsistent and spontaneous personality. However the painful and intrusive tumours expected to be caused by the bug are noticeably less aggressive and incapacitating in Velvet. Once Velvet became more comfortable with her new situation; as well as fully endorsing her new mental climate, she became far more psychotic and displays both numerous psychopathic tendencies, as well as an unusually high capacity for kindness when she wishes. Not to be mistaken for empathy, she is in content in knowing that the world will burn, and that any niceties she displays now will be meaningless in future. Story Originally French, Velvet came to Japan after her mother died of cancer and her father withdrew into his work as the owner of an international coffee shop chain. Velvet was intelligent enough to be accepted into the prodigious Ghoul Biology course at Kamii University, despite only having rudimentary Japanese writing skills. She can speak it fluently. Shortly after arriving she met and dated Coco Delaquette, a first class CCG investigator. They were described as each other's 'true love.' Velvet was forced to break this off after discovering the surgery. She was given a kakuhou and RC-mutated organs from Kana Itsuhara under the guise of receiving routine surgery for her injured eye. Instead of this, she was abducted and forcefully received the transplant in a painful surgery without any anaesthetic at the hands of Dr. Satoshi. After this was complete she awoke in a cage, awaiting sale as a sekigan at an Aogiri sponsored auction. She was freed when Alistair Bake unsuspectingly broke open her crate and carved her to pieces. Velvet's new regenerative abilities healed her and she escaped. During her reclusive first days Velvet researched ghoul society and discovered her similarity towards the 'One-Eyed King' of Aogiri, she made the connection between this figure and Kana. Swearing revenge, she decided to call herself the 'No-Eyed Queen' in opposition. After a few weeks of attempting to survive the contractions between being a human and a ghoul. Discovering her extreme RC factor and giving into the ghoulish cannibalistic tendencies commonly found in kakuja accelerated the mental decline initially caused by her regression from society and loss of personal connections. Finding Kana at Anteiku during Christmas softened her outlook on life, as did both finding a friend in the No-Eyed King and discovering that the only one responsible for her current situation was Dr. Satoshi. After this meeting, her psychotic break became steadily more apparent. She began consuming human and especially ghoul meat on a regular basis, despite retaining an ability to digest more 'normal' foods. When Kana began exhibiting life-threatening symptoms due to her disease while they were together, Velvet accidentally murdered Kana, before proceeding to consume the entire corpse with glee. Because of Kana's extremely potent RC properties, Velvet gained a substantial amount of power. Due to this change, she now narcissistically believes herself to hold the power of a God. Development Category:Characters Category:No-Eye Category:Half-Ghouls